


Kissing Booth

by TiredHorse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredHorse/pseuds/TiredHorse
Summary: After Alya convinces Ladybug and Cat Noir to man kissing booths for a charity event, the two are faced with spending the entire day kissing strangers. While they are doing that, Alya runs the Charity event.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miraculousstorytelling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousstorytelling/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kissing Booth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855054) by [miraculousstorytelling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousstorytelling/pseuds/miraculousstorytelling). 



> Written for the remix! This story caught my eye and it was a great read if you haven’t read the original Kissing Booth please give it a read!  
> Special thanks to @abadmeanman for betaing

Alya was thrilled when Chat Noir and Ladybug agreed to do the kissing booth for charity.  Now that she had convinced them, all that she had to do was convince Chloé to get her father to pay the vendors that would be selling food and merchandise, so all proceeds can go to the charity.

 

“So Chloé,” Alya began, placing her hand near Chloé’s locker. Chloé scowled at her, closing her locker before folding her arms over her chest.

“What do  _ you _ want?” She growled, “Trying to peek into my locker again?” Alya sneered at that remark. She had been careful not to mess with Chloé like that again. Well, she tried to.

 

“Funny.” She let out a dry laugh. “Listen, I’m hosting a charity fundraiser for the new animal shelter, and I need help paying the vendors to set up shop so I was hoping your dad would do that instead.”

 

“Why on earth would I care to help you or this fundraiser?” she snorted, walking away.

 

“Ladybug will be there.”

 

Chloé stopped in her tracks, her body tensing at that name. “She will?” Chloé asked, turning around to face Alya.

 

Chloé fell into her trap. “Of course, she is helping raise donations--” Alya smirked, “--by using a kissing booth.”

 

“W-what?” Chloé gasped, almost not believing her. 

 

Alya knew Chloé had a thing for Ladybug and she did feel bad for using Ladybug to bribe Chloé but she wanted make sure every last Euro went to the shelter.  “But if you don’t want to help, I understand.” She sighed, shrugging. “I guess I’ll have to tell Ladybug to cancel.” She stopped leaning on the locker to walk away, pretending to be dejected.

 

“Wait, now hold on a minute. It’s for the animals right?” Chloé asked, clearly trying to cover up the fact she was doing this for Ladybug. “I’ll call father and tell him to help pay.” She pulled out her phone and before she called her father, she glared at Alya. “You owe me one, Césaire.”

 

“Fine.”She smirked

 

—

 

“Alright everyone gather round!” Alya called out to the volunteers. “We get started in…” she checked her watch. “An hour. So, I’m going to assign volunteers to a station.  Kim, for the first half of the day you will man the dunk tank, the second half you will be watching the kissing booths." 

 

"Yes.” Kim fist pumped the air, excited to challenge people to try to dunk him.

 

Alya and the rest of the volunteers laughed at the excited Kim, knowing how much he loved to issue challenges.

 

Alya then went down the list of volunteers assigning them to different positions.

 

“Alright, now that you have your assigned positions, why don’t you enjoy some breakfast if you didn’t eat yet.”

 

Alya left the volunteers and roamed the festival making sure vendors had everything they needed.

 

“Hey Alya.” One of vendors called out to her.

 

“Oh hey, Nathaniel.” She smiled at her classmate.  “You are selling some art pieces?”

 

“Yeah, I made some Ladybug and Chat Noir prints.” Showing her many different prints.  “I’m also taking commissions as well if someone wants a personal piece.”

 

“That’s great Nathaniel, it’s great to see you showing your art to people, you know after... what happened.”

 

“Yeah... I was a bit reluctant... but I think I’m okay with at least showing these pieces. Thank you again for inviting me.” He smiled at her.

 

“No problem, Nathanial. I have to get back to making sure everything is in order, I’ll check back with you later. Okay?”

 

“Okay. See ya Alya!"  He went back to setting up his stand while she left to manage the rest of the fundraiser.

 

As Alya made her way to the kissing booth to see if Ladybug and Chat Noir had arrived, she dialed Marinette. That girl had spent way too much of her time working–she’d ditched Alya at least four times that week. A little break from stitching so that she could smooch the protectors of Paris would be exactly what she needed.

 

"Hey Alya, what’s up?” 

 

“Still prepping for the fundraiser, are you going to come by?”

 

“Sorry, Alya,” Marinette said. “I just have so much homework to catch up on. I’ll try to stop in if I have the chance."  Alya immediately could hear the disdain in Marinette’s voice.

 

"Come on,” Alya sighed, “This is your chance to meet Ladybug and Cat Noir in person.”

 

Marinette chuckled, “I’ve met Chat Noir in person. Remember? When Nathaniel got akumatized.”

 

Oh right, that did happen.“Even more reason to come by! Besides, you’ve still never met Ladybug.”

 

Marinette smiled, “I promise I’ll try and stop by for a bit.”

 

Alya smiled, trying was better than nothing, besides it’s not everyday you get to meet--let alone kiss--a super hero.

 

“Okay, girl,” Alya paused as Chat Noir landed just a few feet in front of her, hurrying to continue. 

 

“Chat Noir just got here. I have to go. See you!"  Marinette bid her adieu as she greeted the superhero. 

 

"Hey Chat, thank you so much for doing this.”

 

“It’s no problem, Alya.” He replied.

 

“This way,” she began as she leads him to the kissing booth. “This is your booth; I’ll go over the rules once Ladybug gets here okay?”

 

“Okay,” he said giving her his signature Chat grin before sitting down at the booth.

 

She smiled back at him before addressing the noise coming from her headset.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Rose and Juleka don’t know where the food vendors need to be and Ivan dunked Kim in the tank already.”

 

Alya had to stifle a laugh but calmly told them. “Alright, fish Kim out and tell Ivan to cool it or pay five euro for dunking too early. The food should go near the artist alley." 

 

Just then she saw her idol land gracefully next to her partner.

 

"Ladybug!”

 

Ladybug smiled, “Morning, Alya.” She glanced over at Chat Noir, “Kitty.”

 

Alya grinned, “Now that you two are both here, let’s go over the ground rules.” She set a cash box between them, she then explained the rules to them. One kiss for a euro and the kisses can’t last more than five seconds. No tongue, and if anyone tried anything they had permission to hurt them. “Finally, volunteers will let you know when it’s time for you to take your break. And, most important…” She smiled, wrapping her arms around both heroes’ shoulders, “Have fun!” She then took out her phone to take a quick picture of the three of them and posted it to the Ladyblog, leaving a tag saying “ _ The amazing duo are here for the charity! Starting soon so head on over _ !”

 

“Okay, if you need me, find one of the volunteers. They’ll be wearing red shirts. They can page me. I’ll be back to check on you. We start in thirty minutes!”

 

Ladybug nodded, “Thanks, Alya. You’ve really put a lot of work into this.”

 

Alya grinned and nodded, “Everything's going really well, and thank you both for volunteering!” She frowned when she heard there was trouble again at the dunk tank, through her headset. “I’ll be right there,” she said into the headset, then she waved to the two heroes, “Be right back!” She raced off, glancing over the notes on her phone as she did. 

 

Alya didn’t get to far as Nino messaged her saying that he took care of it. She thanked him before returning to the booth while Chat Noir flirted with Ladybug, trying to pawn a kiss for free. She couldn’t have that. “Make it twenty, and you have a deal, cat boy.”

 

She smirked thinking that it might be too high of a price for him, but was shocked when he smirked at her and pulled out a roll of euros.

 

“Deal." 

 

"Just how many kisses did you plan to buy, kitty?” Ladybug asked, she was just as stunned as Alya.

 

But he just winked and slipped 20 Euros in the box. 

 

“All right, but save the kiss for when we have spectators. I’ll take a picture for the Ladyblog and that’s how we’ll kick off the morning.” She laughed waving her phone.  Just then she heard from her headset that there was another problem.  She also heard that Chat wanted to practice kissing with Ladybug to which she rolled her eyes before leaving to go deal with the small issue, that was happening at the entrance of the festival.

 

A few minutes later,  people were lined up in front of the kissing booths, she went over the rule to the crowd using a microphone “And to start the day off, our power couple will share the first kiss!” She waved her hand to the heroes.

She didn’t hear what Ladybug or Chatnoir said. 

 

She took out her phone as Chat jumped in front of Ladybug’s booth.  And when Chat’s lips touched Ladybug’s, she snapped a photo and posted it to the Ladyblog with the caption “Oh la la. Chat steals the first kiss.”

 

After the kiss was over, she left Alix and Max to guard the duo as she went to manage the Charity.

 

Things were going smoothly. Nothing broke down, there was still food to be served and Kim surprisingly remained dry after his incident with Ivan.  But his cash box was overflowing so he was doing good at annoying people like she wanted.

 

She walked down the artist alley and met with Nathaniel again, making sure he was doing alright.

 

“Hey Alya!” Nino called out to her from one of the vendor booths.

 

“Oh, hey Nino.” She walked over to him, to see what he was doing and as she reached him she saw that he was buying a Chat Noir charm to match Alya’s Ladybug’s Phone charm.

 

He smiled at her, attaching the charm to his phone.  The two walked together through the booths, viewing all the merchandise that they could buy but they decided to come back later when they are both on break.

 

“It’s almost time to give Chat his break. I better get on over there.” He sighed before turning to her to give her a kiss.

 

She held up a hand stopping him. “Ah ah ah! One euro.” She smirked at him, admiring the shocked and offended look on his face.

 

“What? That only applies to Chat and Ladybug.” He pouted, very upset about the cruelty of this situation. “Please Alya?” He asked giving her big puppy dog eyes. “I kiss you all the time,” He rubbed his hand along her arm, “In many different places.” His voice in a hushed tone, leaning in so others wouldn’t hear.

 

“No euro,” She pushed a finger to his nose, pushing him back, her cheeks a little red from blushing. “No kiss.”

 

“Fine,” he said caving in as he fished for some euros in his pocket. “I can’t believe I have to pay to kiss my own girlfriend.”

 

“It’s for charity.” She smirked at him taking the euro and stuffing it into her pocket so she can put it in a cash box for later. “Okay, remember five seconds and no tongue.”

 

“No tongue?”

 

“No tongue.”

 

He sighed but had a mischievous smile on his face. “Okay.”

 

Alya closed her eyes and waited for her boyfriend’s lips to press up against hers.  She felt his hands place against her hips, his thumbs dug underneath her flannel shirt and graced her skin, rubbing little circles against her.  His hands slowly moved up her back, caressing her spine, causing her to shiver. He stepped closer, but instead of kissing her lips, he kissed her neck.

 

She almost pushed him away, but bit her lip as he sucked on her skin. He knew that her neck was sensitive and kissed it on purpose. Nino slipped his hand underneath her bra strap, but felt her pull his arm down. “Keep it PG Nino. We aren’t home…yet.” She whispered into his ear,  He hummed  as he continued to kiss her, his hands trailing down her back , stopping and resting on her hips. Once the five seconds were up, he pulled away and chuckled and her grumpy expression on her faces.  “You never said it had to be on your lips.”

 

She punched his arm playfully and grumbled, “I’ll get you back for that later. Now go.” She watched him run off to the kissing booth.  Alya was not going to let him get away with that so easily, she would get him next time.

 

Alya shook her head and went to the booths that served food. She was starving and almost forgot to eat. While she ate, she watched videos on her phone and lost track of time.  When she realized this she rushed off to make sure everything was in order. 

 

As she ran, she saw a familiar figure with pigtails standing around. “Marinette! You made it!” Alya shouted from behind her.

 

Marinette turned and the two embraced with a hug briefly, “Yeah! I needed a break from my work, so I thought I’d drop by.”

 

“You just missed Ladybug,” Alya said, frowning a little, “I wanted you two to meet. You’ve never seen her in person, have you?”

 

Marinette shook her head, “I’ve seen her from a distance, but not up close.”

 

“I’m glad you’re here!” Alya smiled, “Ladybug should be back in half an hour. Can you stick around that long?”

 

“Sorry,” Marinette shook her head, “I can only stay for a little bit.”

 

Alya winced as a Max’s voice shouted into her headset. “Alya! Alix fell in the dunk tank and can’t get out. She cant reach the tank’s edge.” 

 

She frowned, “Gotta go. Apparently Alix somehow snuck into the dunk tank, and she’s stuck.”

Marinette laughed, “That sounds like Alix.”

 

Alya waved goodbye as she dashed off towards the dunk tanks to see Alix swimming around in the tank.

 

—

 

“Okay,” she sighed. “How did this happen?” Placing her hands on her hips as if she was a stern mother addressing her children.

 

“Alix didn’t want to be your assistant and I didn’t want to get dunked so we traded."   Max stated.  "But Alix poked the wrong button.” He pointed to Juleka and Rose, whom were playing a ring toss game. “And down she went.”

 

She chuckled, “which one got her?”

 

“Rose.”

 

—

 

Earlier before Alya had arrived and before Alix was dunked into the tank, Alix saw two familiar figures walking hand in hand on the boardwalk.

 

“Rose! Juleka!” Alix called out to them.

 

“Alix!” Rose smiled cheerfully at her, running up to the booth with Juleka in tow.

 

Alix smiled down at them before turning to look at Juleka. “So Jules, have you and Rose finally…” She trailed off, moving her hand to her mouth but parted her forefinger and middle finger, moving her tongue slowly between them.

 

Juleka’s face turned bright crimson red and buried her face in her hands to try to hide the blush.

 

“Alix!” That wasn’t very nice! Apologize to her.” Rose demanded.

 

“Why? It’s my job to get under people’s skin to get them to play. Why don’t you try to defend her, hmm?” She smirked. “I saw Prince Ali earlier. I see why you like him so much. Maybe after this I should see if he wants a taste of some strawberry p-“

 

Before Alix could finished her sentence, she fell into the water, and through the tank’s glass she could see a very triumphant Rose, who was putting a Euro into the cash box.

 

—–

 

“Figures.” She shrugged, handing him her stuff so they wouldn’t get wet as she went to go fish out Alix. “Alright, I’ll get her out. But before I do, you are going to apologize to them right, Alix?” Alya saw the girl nod through the glass.

 

It took some doing and almost falling in multiple times, but eventually they got the sopping wet girl out of the tank.

 

“Oh Maaaaax~” Alix smiled, she had a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Come here Max~” she took a step forward to him.

 

“Oh no.” He set down Alya’s stuff on the table before bolting off with Alix hot on his heels.

 

Alya laughed before gathering her things and looked towards the kissing booth just in time to see Marinette kiss Chatnoir.  “Woo! Get it girl!” She shouted at her friend, but she doubted Marinette could hear her considering how far away she was.

 

She sighed and went to go get Alix so she could get back into the dunk tank. 

 

—

 

Over the course of the event, she checked on the two superheroes periodically while she fixed up minor problems and eventually it was over.  She said her farewells to the heroes, thanking them again for coming and helping out, taking pictures together again and even managing to get another kissing picture.  She was overjoyed to see the power couple kiss again.

 

She watched them leave before gathering the cash boxes from the volunteers and with Nino’s help began counting the money.

 

The staff and volunteers went around folding up tables, chairs, disassembling the dunk tank and carnival games.  After everything was up out, everyone left. Leaving only Nino and Alya.

 

“So about the kiss from earlier.” Alya said glancing over to Nino who had finish counting his stack of euro.

 

“Hm? What about it?” He smirked looking over at her, also seeing that she finished her stack.

 

She placed the Euro he had given her earlier in the pile along with another Euro. “This time lips only."  She leaned in gripped him by his blue shirt and kissed his lips. It was forceful and it took him by surprise but he enjoyed it, cupping his hands on her jaw, enjoying the few short seconds of kissing her.

 

He placed another Euro down to increase the time of kissing her, not really wanting it to end.  It was passionate and it felt like lightning passed through their bodies.

 

They kept slapping Euros into the cash box, until their wallets were empty. They dropped paying for kisses all together and lost track of the time, their clothes were ruffled and their hair was a mess.  They didn’t hear footsteps approach them.

 

"Geez guys, was the fundraiser that big of a success?” Adrien said, startling the two. He was with Marinette, holding her hand.

 

“Uh yeah it was, ” Nino replied, adjusting his shirt and fixing his hat. Blushing madly, pulling the brim of his hat down to hide the fact and his embarrassment.

 

Alya smirked, fixing her hair. “It certainly was for some of us, right Marinette? I saw you kissing Chatnoir. How was he girl?”

 

“He was, uh,” she blushed madly looking away.

 

“That good huh?” Alya laughed, looking down to see them holding hands. “What?!? When did you two start going out? Have you been holding out on me? Kissing a superhero and dating a model?”

 

Marinette was flustered, “Uh, um, well…” she looked towards Adrien, hoping for help.

 

Adrien blushed, rubbing the back of his head. “Today actually. We met as we were leaving the event and bonded over Ladybug and Chatnoir." 

 

Alya sighed. "Well finally.” She gave them a hug and congratulated them. “If I only knew it took kissing Ladybug and Chatnoir to bring you guys together, I would have done it ages ago. You guys should count yourselves lucky to have me.”

 

And she was right, they were lucky.

  
  



End file.
